L'épine de Suna
by Shuuchaku
Summary: Shikamaru est tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, une cigarette en bouche. qui l'eu cru que de tels évènements avaient eu lieu il y a à peine quelques mois?


Voici mon tout premier one-shot

bonne lecture et... Shika-tema Powaaaa

L'épine deSuna

8 --8

Shikamaru était, comme a son habitude, allongé peinard sur le toit de chez lui.  
Il tenait sa cigarette à la main, ses cheveux remonter en queue de cheval, devenu son signe distinctif, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Voila qui n'était pas commun... alors qu'une magnifique traînée de nuages cotonneux passait au dessus de sa tête, notre fainéant national avait les yeux dans le vague... Mais bon, à situation étranges, réactions étranges.  
En effet, cela faisait deux mois qu'une jeune fille lui avait fait un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais, ne serait ce qu'espérer, faire avec elle. La jeune fille en question n'est autre que Temari no sabaku, aînée des ninjas du sable. Et la chose en question n'était autre qu'un baiser... si infime, mais qui pouvais dire tant de choses.

Flash Back

Shikamaru était en train de revenir de la première partie de l'examen des chuunins... Surveiller les mauvais copieurs pendant 1 heure... Galère !

Le Nara bailla une grande fois avant de se mettre en marche. Il comptait aller sur une petite colline à la sortie de Konoha, un petit endroit tranquille pour regarder les nuages et qui plus est, connu de lui seul.  
Savourant d'avance la tranquillité bien méritée qu'il allait avoir, il ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds et fini par renté dans une personne. Suite à ça, ladite personne lui tomba dessus et il fit un vol plané avant de se retrouver étalé de tout son long dans la poussière.  
Shikamaru poussa un soupir et leva la tête pour voir qui l'avait bousculé sans ménagement. Il vit devant ses yeux, une touffe de cheveux blonds, suivit de deux yeux d'un vert profonds, qui lui firent immédiatement penser à une forêt. Il mit un petit temps pour comprendre que ses deux yeux appartenaient à Temari No Sabaku, une fille qui, selon lui, buvait trop de caféine et accessoirement, sa partenaire pendant la surveillance des examens chuunin.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, sans doute à cause de ses cheveux, qui, pour une fois, avait été relâchés sur ses épaules et qui lui arrivait maintenant en dessous de celles-ci.  
Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, Temari descendit sa bouche vers celle de Shikamaru et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.  
Le temps paru s'être fixé pour les deux jeunes gens. Plus le baiser durait, plus il se faisait passionné. Shikamaru mit ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci s'accrocha au coup de l'héritier des Nara.  
Au loin, une cloche se fit entendre, ce qui eu pour effet de faire revenir nos deux héros sur terre.  
Temari rougit rapidement en se rendant compte de la situation : Tout deux étaient couché en plein milieu de la route, où tout le monde pouvait les voir, dans la poussière, et ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Temari se dégagea donc de Shikamaru en bafouillant des excuses, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, toujours sous le choc. Quand il reprit enfin connexion avec la terre ferme, la jeune femme était partie. Shikamaru essaya de se relever à son tour, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus à son cerveau et elles lâchèrent prise sous son poids. Il retomba donc à terre.

Ce fut 2 heures plus tard, quand Naruto le trouva toujours dans la même position, qu'il l'aida à rentré chez lui.  
Le lendemain, Temari l'avait évité et à la fin de l'examen des chuunins, elle était repartie sans un mot pour Suna.

Finduflashback

Et voila, ça faisait deux mois que ce baiser lui torturait le cœur... A moins que ça ne soit le départ de Temari ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était plus dans son assiette et tous ses proches l'avaient remarqué. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour lui, ne sachant que faire pour faire revenir l'éternel rêveur sur la terre ferme.

Mais voila, aujourd'hui, Ino et Choji avaient décidés de réagir.  
Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et bien parce que c'était aujourd'hui que la nouvelle ambassadrice de Suna devait venir en visite officielle à Konoha.  
Etant tout deux les meilleurs amis de l'héritier Nara, il n'avait pas été trop difficile pour eu de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et, n'en pouvant plus du mutisme de leur partenaire, ils avaient prévus un plan.

Temari revenait de chez Tsunade. Elle venait de passé deux heures avec l'hokage pour mettre au point ses fonctions.  
Elle marchait tranquillement vers Ichiraku quand elle entendit une personne l'appeler.

- Temariiiiii

La jeune femme se retourna et reconnu Ino qui accourait vers elle au triple galop... Etrange. La jeune femme repris son souffle et se redressa.

- Ah, je te trouve enfin Temari, j'aurais besoin de toi.  
- Euh, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? je pensais que tu ne savais pas me saquer !  
- Mais non voyons, c'est du passé tout ça. Est-ce que tu acceptes de t'entraîner avec moi ? Tu sais, j'ai été très impressionnée par tes prestations il y a deux ans et j'aimerais que tu me donnes certain conseil... S'il te plait.

Ino fit le petit air de chien battu que lui avait appris Kiba.  
Voyant la mine suppliante de la jeune femme, Temari accepta avec réticence.

- Parfait, fit Ino. On se retrouve sur la colline à l'entré de Konoha, il faut que j'aille chercher mon matériel.

Ino tourna les tallons et Temari ce dirige vers le lieu indiquer.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa et attendit que la jeune Yamanaka daigne venir.  
Eu bout de plusieurs minutes, elle eu la surprise de voir apparaître Shikamaru et non Ino. Ses joues se colorèrent alors de rouge et elle se leva rapidement. Mais cette fois-ci, Shika avait prévu le coup et il la retint par le bras.  
Il l'approcha doucement de lui, mit un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il la relâcha pour dire :  
- Je t'en devais un.

Temari rigola, mais elle fut stoppée par les lèvres de Shika qui cherchaient de nouveau les siennes.

Shikamaru était comme à son habitude, allonger dans l'herbe, peinard, un sourire sur le visage, contemplant la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il ne laissera plus partir

8--8

voila, si ça vous a plus/dégouter/fait rêver/fait vomir/ endormit/ fait danser la macarena/ autre, il y a la petite case reviews qui n'attend que vous 0

temayaaaa !!


End file.
